


Worth Returning For

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: A fic for yurishark.tumblr.com





	Worth Returning For

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fan nor shipper of EddiexWaylon but for them, was happy to give them a birthday gift I think this was, it was written aggges ago

With being so exhausted, running, hiding, being scared out of his mind, now wounded, Waylon hobbles, struggling to get away from the crazed man who desires a family, only to pass out when he feels the coast is clear for a bit of a breather, unaware he’s still in the territory of Eddie 

Gluskin.  
When he awakens, he’s not dreaming, he’s not in his apartment near Mount Massive with his wife and sons, but also not on the table with the bloody saw.  
A strange half masked Doctor like man comes into view and with that, he’s told he’s all patched up and free to go, but go, go where?

That’s when he see’s the sharp blue eyes in the darkness staring at him, a glint in their masters depths something Waylon knows all too well of now as the Doctor says calmly, cleaning a pair of bone shears on his make shift apron, “Eddie-Boy remembers where he saw your face, Buddy!”

And Waylon’s life is changed forever.

\-- 

Park’s POV

Why had I chosen to rest? I should have known! Should have KNOWN!

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Now, before me, a crazed Doctor smirked with his right side facing me as he continues to speak, cleaning those scissors of death in front of me, “He told me, Eddie here did, that he’d seen your face somewhere, just before he woke up! Whelp, for my best Buddy and costumer I looked into this for him annnnnnd found out who you are and where he’s seen you before and let me tell you-“ His withered hand pats my head as he snorted, “He’s not too happy right now with you, Bud!”

I begin to sweat and try moving but can’t.  
“Aww, Buddy, leaving already?” The Doctor asks and motions towards the one named Eddie and says with hurt, “My Buddy here waited patiently for me to finish fixing you up! Waited till you woke up! That’s not nice at all!”

“Please, le-e-et me go!” I plead and shimmy myself in hopes the binds loosen.

“Umm, hate ta say this, Buddy but’ta, no one’s getting outta here alive!”

“Pl-e-ease, I ne-e-ed to ge-t-t home-“

“Well-“ The Doctor says with arms open wide, his disfigured form there for all to see, “This is your home now, Buddy!”

“N-o-o, I hav-e-e a fam-i-ly,””Too bad, it’s for Eddie here to decide that now.”

I stare at Eddie and see he’s not taken his hard glinting gaze off me and plead sadly, “I-I-I hav-v-ave a W-i-i-fe and two-o kids! The-e-e-y need me-e-e!”

“I needed you, Darling!” He shoots back and the Doctor snickers.

“I PLEADED, I VEGGED, vut no-“

I wince as he rises, forgetting how tall he really was and strong and gulp as he says slowly, the Doctor moving away to give the bigger man space, still watching me, smirking under his withered surgical mask.

“No, you went and turned the Engine ON! You could have shut it down, Trager told me everything!”  
Trager, must be the doctor-

“I-I-I ca-a-ame here to-o-o st-o-op this,” “Funny way of doing it,” Trager shoots at me and says, shears pointed at me, “A slippery little fucker shot passed here not long ago actually, had’a camera too! Funny, he didn’t look like one of us like you do!”

“I-I got ca-u-ght!” I protest and say, looking towards Eddie, “H-e-e saw me-e i-in my wo-r-rk clothes! But beh-ind the scenes I-I-I wrote a fu-ull email det-t-tail about th-i-is place-“

“Annnnnnnnd got caught, really Buddy, firewalls from here? Not’a great idea!” Trager says and I shoot back, pointing out, “How do-o-o you know all this?”

And it’s Eddie who returns, “He was once a Doctor here. Friends with Mr. Vlaire till he himself tried stopping this, the Walrider Project vy sharing his dreams with Villy Hope! It vackfired, vut he wasn’t withheld for it till later when he later dined joining the Program. He was injected and left to die like the rest of us velow! He’s hacked into anything he could to get help; no one’s answered the calls!”

“YOU’RE Richard Trager?” I yelp and Eddie nods. “We’ve been good friends and in return for fixing you, I’m giving him a chance to use my table saw, on WHOM I wonder-“ And he smirked to Trager who laughed darkly behind him, arms folded, “Hhaha, want’I fix him up right for you, Buddy?” And I frantically shake my head no.  
“I SHOULD-“ He snaps at me and I shrink.

“Ahh well, I understand, but if’n you need ol’Rick-“ The Doctor says, lightly punching Eddie’s shoulder in a friendly way, “Ganna make my rounds, see what my Little Buddies are up to, you know where we’ll be.”  
“Ve safe, Trager.” He’s told by Eddie and soon me and the psycho were alone in the room made hospital OR.  
Piercing blue eyes upon stricken sky blue, distaste air mixed with terror.

I wiggled a bit in the restrains and whisper weakly, “Pl-e-ease?”

“No,” Was all I gained and slowly, I’m wheeled out of the OR room, still upon the bed, and into a corridor and over towards an elevator.

“My wife will figure I’m missing and seek help.” I return boldly and get a dark chuckle as a reply.

“Please, my boy’s can’t be raised by a single mother!” I plead and Eddie hisses back as he had when I was locked in the locker, “I wasn’t raised vy anyone, just raised vy abuse, rape, and fear!”

“Pl-e-e-ease, I’ll be su-r-re to get help fo-r-r you, for th-o-se you befr-i-iended here!” I assure and he slams his fingerless gloved hand into a wall and snapped, breaking the plaster easily as he did this, “QUIET, you WHORE! Nothing vut LIES slipping from that little slutty tongue!”

“I mean i-t-t, I will-“

“If you’d done so the first time, I’d velieved you!”

“I ha-a-a-ad no choice-“

“Yes, yes you did!” He whispered and bore down upon me, nose to nose, eyes daggering, “My Mother could have, the hospitals vefore could have, here could have, and YOU could have, know what happened?”

I cringe as he slips his hand around my throat and hisses with dripping venom in every word spoken, “We got fucked vy lies and false promises!”

I struggle in the binds and arch upwards, gasping out in a fit to save myself, “Pl-e-e-ease le-e-e-t me mak-e-e-e it u-up to-t-t-to you!”

“Any-t-t-thing yo-o-o-u want!” I say as his vice like grip lessens till his fingers slip from my throat, trials of blood dug in from his nails trickle down the sides and onto the bed I lay upon.

“ANYTHING, Darling,” He asks softly and I nod swiftly.  
His smile scared me as he whispered, leaning into my ear, “Then you’ll gladly ve my vride, Darling!” And chuckled as he pushed me along once more, humming as I screech out wildly, trying to break free, “No, no, I didn’t mean THAT! ANYTHING but THAT”

\--

Trager’s POV

“So, we have a wedding or what?” Pyro asks me as we plus Dennis and Silky move along the outer section of the Asylum in search of little things to make as gifts for Bride and Groom.

“Absalutly,” I return knowingly and Dennis releases a heavy, relieved sigh behind me, stuttering out, “F-f-f-finally, h-e-e-e’s got-t-t-ta Br-r-r-ride!”

“Fucker finally chose?”

“Y-e-e-es, Pappy!”

“Shiiit, poor sap, hahaha!”

“Can’t wait to see the bastard skin that ass!”

I snicker as Timmy, Pa, and Pappy finally agree and speak of the little shit Eddie brought me to fix and say, picking a weed’s flower and wondering if they’d mind it, “I’m happy for him!”

“You loved him I thought, Ma!” Pyro returns and I shrug.  
“Ya, so? He’s got himself a Bride worth having. I’m happy having you three!”

“As we are too, Ma,” Silky assures through a whisper and nudges me with his forehead, arms bound to his sides as always.

Sure I liked Eddie, always would, but I liked Jeremy before this happened. I wasn’t put off; I was true to my words. I had Little Buddies, and hey, I wasn’t losing my Eddie-Boy. He always said he’d stay here, so would I!  
I’d make somethen for’em. I wonder if Frank could make a cake or somethen for the happy couple!

\--

Gluskin’s POV

Seemed Father Martin wasn’t around but found the Twin’s and asked, flagging them down with my Bride to-be horse, still tied to the bed, “Where is the Father, I’m going to ve married and need his vlessing!”

The haired Twin spoke first and the bald finished,  
“He sacrificed himself-“

“Yes, to the Walrider!”

“Too vad for me then, hmm, you know the words though, don’t you?” I ask and the bald one nods, yes.

“Then will you say the vlessing for me?”

“If we can be granted a gift in return,”  
“For it’s not our place to take over a Holy Man’s position.”

“Without something to cleanse our sinful selves anyways.”

“Would me asking Trager for this something ve a problem to either of you?” I ask, to be sure, and both Brothers’s assured me it would be fine by them.  
With that squared away, I push my Darling along from the elevator entrance, away from the Twins, and off towards my lair once more, singing sweetly, “When I was a voy, my mother often said to me, get married son and see, how happy you would ve. I’ve looked all over and finally I did find, the little girl I had in mind-“  
“I’m a man!” He cuts in and I chuckle darkly, “Ve careful, Darling. I may no longer wish to cut you, vut doesn’t mean I won’t change my mind if you get under my skin like this!”

He sweats and wriggles harder, blood forming along his wrists as he tried so and I purr, stopping the gurney and patting both his fisted hands sweetly, “Shh, easy now, Darling. You’re hurting yourself. I know you’re scared, I am too. So many have run or perished before you. Now, I can ve reassured you won’t. You’ll stay vy my side like a doting wife should always do!”

“M-m-m-y wife a-a-a-nd so-o-on’s-“

“Your mistake, Darling for coming here,” I say darkly and look around where it seemed the bed wouldn’t fit through and shrug, “Guess I’ll have to unstrap you.” And slowly, watching him closely, I undid the binds Trager locked him into.

One came off, then another. He remained still, watching. I knew to be ready, my body braced within, no sign outside however as the next comes off.  
I swing and knock him in the temple as he tries to make a break for it and pant, “Think you’d run, Darling?”  
I spit on the floor and sneer as he feels his head and then looks up at me with terror, “I try, and I try-“

I run my hand along my well groomed hair and ease up a bit.

“Relax Eddie-voy. No need to get hasty, he’s scared vut eager!”

I look to Waylon and breathe calmly again, “Let’s ve men here, come,” And hold out my fingerless gloved hand for him to take, “I’ll help you dress for the wedding.”

“Pl-e-e-ease… Anything bu-u-t this!” He pleads sadly and I sigh, raise my head up and look at the ceiling, hands on my hips, shoed foot tapping with irritation.  
“I’m TRYING here, Darling. Most others would ve strung up. I’m trying REALLY hard. PLEASE try as well to understand this and come along.”

He shakingly reaches out a hand and I take it gently and smile, kissing it, relaxing at once for him, praising him for being so good, “There now, see? Nothing to worry about my love. Now, let’s get you ready.” And carefully, I picked him up off the gurney and brought him bridal style to my sewing room where my best dresses awaited that one special bride.

“Now,” I purr, setting him down carefully. “Pick out which you’d like to wear most.” And nudged him tenderly towards the mannequins and watched like a proud Father as his child walked for the first time.  
‘He dare not run.’ I tell myself; watching him like a hawk as well, prey on lock.

‘Very foolish thing to try,’ I snicker as he walks lamely along, hands held before him, looking around, trembling.

I jump after him as he tries again to escape, growling loudly as he slips free just an inch away from my fingers and fall back on myself.

“DAMNIT YOU VITCH,” I scream when I hear a heavy THUMP where he had turned a corner.

Then, I sigh with ease as Trager calls out with amusement, “Damn their all just running for me here. Think he want’s a bit of a fix’up job!”

I get up slowly as Pyro walks in and hitches a thumb at the now being lifted Waylon and return as Trager appears, “I need chains!”

“HA, chains hu? More like a dumbbell, Buddy!”

“Maybe I SHOULD fix him!” I say darkly as he’s dumped before me once more, Dennis behind him, Pyro and Silky to his left and right, Trager behind me, arms folded.

“Maybe if anything, make sure he knows not to keep trying, anyways!” Trager says and I nod, Waylon shaking his head swiftly in disagreement.

“Glad I came by anyways.” Trager said, walking towards my workshop, “Wanted to know of weed flowers were okay for a bouquet for the bride here!”

“That’s very kind of you, thank you!” I say as Pyro and I pull Waylon along without care, a bit of mistreatment in my mind before his punishment would teach him I wasn’t playing games now, how he lost his chance.  
“Now, what shall we do?” Trager asks, flicking on the workshop light as me and Pyro heave him up.

“Every time I try cutting the vulgar vits, they die!” I explain and Trager nods, hand upon his masked face in thought, finger rubbing his remaining chin then snaps his fingers and declares, “Why not put screws in his feet. Once he learns we can take them out. Surly make him desire to be held by you and not run!” And I beam.  
“Smart, any screws then,” And he nods and instructs his Little Buddies to remain with me in guarding Waylon and limps out of my lair and towards his above in the Hospital Wing.

“PLEASE, PLEASE no! No, please-e-e I won-n’t run!”

“Should’a thought about that before, Bud.” Pyro sneers and leans on the beam closest to the workshop table.  
“Yes, YES, get ta see firsthand again, Gluskin skin someone’s ass!” Timmy, Dennis’ younger Brother chirps sickly and Dennis himself returns timidly, “H-h-h-e’s not-t-t-t skinn’in T-Timmy-“

“He’s hurting him, it’s something!” Timmy fights back and Dennis falls quiet and hides behind Silky.

“I k-n-now all o-f-f you, sa-a-ave f-f-for you,” Waylon tries and begs, “Y-y-y-ou have to-o-t-to help me!”

“Why, we weren’t.” Silky whispers and looks to me with his always wrapped face, “Father Martin is dead I heard.”

“The Twin’s are taking over that part.”

“Ma’s ganna ask Frank to make someth- Ouch!” Pyro began then barks as Silky head butts the half burnt faced man.

“Shush!”

“Dick,” Pyro grunts then moves away as Trager returns rather quickly.

“Found these suckers on a broken door not far from here, hope they’re okay.” He says, handing them to me. Long cork screws, perfect to teach a lesson.

“Their grand, thank you, now, there’s a drill over-AH right here!” I say and fish it out of the workshops tool box.

“Ohhhhhhhhh Buddy got the goods down here! Holding out on me have, ya?” Trager drools and I laugh, handing it over to him, “Maybe.”

“NO, NO, NO!” Waylon screams as the drill is plugged into the socket used for the saw and Trager reeves it.  
I lean into Waylon’s face and whisper sweetly, ghosting over his lips as I do so, mockingly repeating, “Who said those words vefore, Darling? Oh, I remember, just vefore I was dragged into the Engine against my will after VEGGING for help.” And with that, a single soft kiss to his lips I smirk and move away so Trager could do the deed as I whisper, “I hate to do this to you, Darling vut, I’m left with no choice!”

And with a blood curdling scream, the punishment starts.

\--

Park’s POV

SO MUCH PAIN!

SOOOOOOO MUCH PAAAAAAAAIN!

I scream and jerk on the bloody table I escaped from once before thanks to a Variant who decked Eddie before my bits could be taken from me.

Now, now it seemed no such help was coming as the sick Doctor with a nasty smile upon his face, drilled into my foot with the screw already halfway into my foot.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!! 

STOOOOOOOOP PLEEEEEEEEEASE!?” I scream for mercy and try jerking my foot away only to feel the screw and the drill hit a new untouched bit of my foot and scream, my chest arching upwards in a silent wail of pain.

I pant, I sweat, I cry!

The first screw is done, blood splattered on the Doctor’s messed up face, the drill dripping slightly, skin and tendent hang from the nose.

“PLEASE,” I beg to Eddie, crying heavily, begging with wide eyes as Trager readies the next, waiting for the green light.

“PLEASE, I’LL DO AS YOU WISH! I WON’T RUN! I WON’T HIDE! I’LL MARRY YOU! I DON’T CARE! PLEASE, JUST STOP THE PAIN!”

“Bud,” Trager asks, looking to Eddie whose large arms fold along his chest, his mind thinking, the hamster spinning in the wheel as he thought.

With a small wave of his hand, Trager got the green light, and I peal out another silent scream of agony as the next is drilled in.

“I’m sorry, Darling! I can’t just forget what you’ve done!”   
I hear when I grew horse and panted and twitched on the table as Trager nearly finishes his dark deed.

The world is blurry from my tears, my face red hot from my screams, throat scratched from my wailing.

It wasn’t yet over however as Trager pulls back again and nods, proudly declaring, “Done!”

“Now, to take them out,”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO-“

“Awesome, Pyro, I’m ganna teach you how ta use this, here, you stand here-“ I hear being instructed and Eddie watches this with a smile and I bleat, “PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEASE!?”

“Oh, what was that, Darling? More vegging? How many times has everyone in here Vegged and got ignored?” Eddie asks the assembled men and each one shot out numbers seemingly endless.

“Please-“ I whimper as the drill is again revved and Eddie turns to me, places a tender hand upon my hot wet cheek and muses lovingly, “I’ll carry you, Darling. I’ll fix you up and soon it will ve forgotten, till then-“

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA,” I scream in new pain as the screws go the opposite way within my foot and get slowly pulled out of them.

“YOU’RE AS BAD AS THOSE WHO MISREATED YOU,” I scream, hoping to trigger one of them anyways and hear the drill stop.

“Can I, please?” I think Pyro asks and Eddie seems to let him do what he asked and a smack to my face is felt, sharp, and stinging and his half burnt face rears into mine as he screeches with spit hitting my face in the process, “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISTER HIGH IN YOUR ASS, MAN? WANNA KNOW MISTREATMENT? HU-“

“Easy, Buddy, easy, come on now.” Trager eases, pulling the fuming burnt faced man away as he screams from his being dragged away, “YOU STUPID BITCH DON’T KNOW WHAT MISTREATMENT IS!”

“Want us to leave?” Silky whispers as I’m left stunned on the table, feet throbbing, face, a trickle of blood from the force of the smack granted and hear a light, “Yes, please,” In return and everyone but he and I are once again, alone.

“Truly amazing, Darling,” Eddie says then leans on my feet, striking new pain through me and I cry out.  
“You’ve WORKED here, maybe even got PLEACED here. Doesn’t mean you know our pains!”

He grips my feet, one still having a screw in and asks, digging his nails into them as he asks gently, “Now, what did THEY do to you? Test you for a short vit in Therapy with the Walrider? Smack you around a vit?”  
“Pl-e-e-ease,” I whimper as his thumbs go into the holes, the thumb with the screw still in it making an even bigger hole as he kept speaking gently, “Now, compare us to YOUR stay here. YOUR pain! Rape, veating’s, injections unknown, drugs untested, smothering, malnourishment , isolation for doing nothing wrong, nightmares of things you only wished were just that, nightmares.”

I squirm as he rips his thumbs out, the screw following and I cry out, arching again as he hisses, “Our coming here was with promises, hopes of veing FIXED of our pains! Why should we stop vecause you veg? We vegged, and look what happened.”

I stare at him through my puffy eyes and sniffle and watch his blurry form shift towards me then feel his hands upon my cheeks, lift my head up and felt him press his lips to mine.

“You don’t know pain, Darling.” He whispers and bites my lip sharply, blood dripping from it and he licks it up with a moan, “Now, I’m going to teach you how to respect those I call friends.”

I feel him get up onto the table and wail and struggle harder as it creaks, the wood below us and try pushing him off but to no avail.

“Hmhm, my naught minx, you won’t learn a thing if you keep this up!” I’m warned and pushed down sharply.  
He messes with his belt and slips his pants down a bit, exposing his underwear then smirks as he sees me looking and says softly, “Now, to show you how they treated ME,” And soon feel him pulling hungrily at my patient suit, digging his nails into the fabric till I was free and instantly presses his cock upon mine and squeezes sharply.

A groan and moan following the empty darkness of his lair, one with pleasure, the other in distress of this act.

\--

Trager’s POV

After cooling Charcoal down and having the other two seek out Frank for something to be made for the two, I smirk to myself and shake my head knowingly.

‘Little fucker’s ganna be lucky if he makes it out alive after Eddie-Boy’s done with him!’

Eddie could get rough, could get mean, if not hungry.  
He often brought broken ‘brides’ to me when he wasn’t sure how to stitch those bodies too far gone, his favorite’s he told me, and I fixed them stating he needed something that could TAKE him and not BREAK!

That kid was a fucking dainty ass flower!

Eddie was a horny duck! Not a joke, looked up ducks, described Eddie well.

Haha, Eddie the drake!

That poor kid was ganna either be broken by the time Eddie was done, or dead!

I snicker to myself and walk along the grounds still looking for flowers, finding one that looked actually PRETTY and chose to leave it for later.

Not many beautiful things grew here at the Asylum, no, things died here and the bodies littered the grounds, unknown patients, as Pyro himself saying it perfectly,  
‘Who cares for a few missing lunatics?’

\--

Gluskin’s POV

I grind myself heavily upon the smaller man’s body, my cock and his pushing together upon our stomachs, adding to the friction we made, I made.

“Hmm, Darling, you smell so good, you’re abhor is intoxicating! So, ohhh, my Darling-” I swoon and press my nose into his neck, pumping him slowly at first then faster, pressing my thumb upon his pre cummed tip, swiveling it around, licking the others neck hungrily, my teeth biting hard, causing a pleasing moan sound from his silently gaping mouth.

“Pleasing, now, again!” I whisper and bite him harder, making a bruise and he whimpers and tries moving away.

“I can’t take it, you’re driving me mad,” I hiss when my own cock grows hard as it slides now easier with his pre cummed one below and release it from my hold, putting myself half on and off the table and assure, “Now, enjoy,” Then force myself into his tight entrance and cry out in exhilaration at the feeling of himself surrounding me.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHAHA,” He cries and mewls, “It hurts!”

“Indeed, i-t-t shall!” I return, beginning to pant and slide myself out of his hole some before doing it again, back and forth, burying myself deeper each time inside him.  
“I-i-i-t never d-d-d-id wi-t-t-th Lis-Aahhh-” He cries as I react to this comment with a swift, unpleasing bite to his inner thigh and bark sharply, bristling, “No more of this whore, Lisa! You’re MINE, not hers! You understand me, MINE!”

“T-t-t-this is r-a-ape!” He confirms and I shove myself in harder and strike the bundle of nerves between his legs and reply with a soft groan at this wonderful feeling of actual WARMTH flooding around my member instead of dead hard cold from those bodies I fucked before, “Now you know the pain I’ve veen through, Darling. Ve happy its veing done vy me and no one else in this place, for I love you, I’ll always love you!” And to ensure him of this, I lean along his middle and kiss a trail along his slightly more filled stomach and along his chest till I found his nipples and smirked as he panted, sweaty and red before my eyes.

“I wa-a-asn-n-n’t give-e-en such plea-a-asure, vut I a-a-a-am a vetter man the-e-en those who-who raped me, no-o-w-w-“ I take a nipple between my teeth and bite it and hear him moan a loud moan, hot breath releasing from his mouth, eyes closed, his light seeming to illuminate rapture and I take it as a sign he’s beginning to enjoy this like I am and purr before licking his bitten perked numb, “That’s right, le-e-e-let your husband show you-u-u his love fo-for you!” 

He cries out as I slide out of him and get back onto the table, returning to his twitching member, holding ours together to share the warmth from himself and began pumping them again in time as my other fingered him, my lips ceasing to kiss his middle, didn’t stop in their markings, end in the bites that left bruised circles on his silky white skin.

“Ca-a-all for me, Darling, tell me you wa-a-a-want it.” I say and he cries out willingly, “EDDIE!” And I comply; slipping my thumb into the members tip and getting a shocked mewl in return.

“You-o-our so warm,” I whisper deeply, eyes closed, reveling in the wonderful feelings washing over me and grind harder upon him, Waylon himself trying now to do the same in time with me and I quickly release his arms of their binds and feel them wrap around my neck, one set of fingers pulling at my hair, the other digging into my shoulder as he pleaded weakly, eyes lustful, teary slits, “Pleas-s-se, he-e-elp me!” And I willingly do so and pump him harder, our member’s slick with our pre cum.

I break the binds along his legs and they instantly wrap around my back, pushing me deeper into himself and I moan as my own bundle of nerves crashes into his, surprising me into release, my climax often so displeasing, disgusting with whom I was being done by, unknown to me and I cry out, eyes shut tight, back arching like a cat as my seed is released upon the younger mans stomach, his own following quickly after as he calls my name loudly, hotly into the musky bloody smelling air around us.

I collapse and pant upon him, Waylon panting, dazed, eyes glazed as mine remain wide open, shocked.  
I hadn’t had a warm body to ride for so long, and those before, the warm ones weren’t desired.

I smile at Waylon who comes down and whisper, brushing a strand of mouse brown hair from his sweaty face and muse, “We seemed to have skipped the wedding, Darling and went straight into love making!”

He ACTUALLY laughs and returns, still holding my body still with arms and legs willingly, “Guess we did.”

“How’s about we try again with that dress then, Darling,” And in return, he smiles dreamily, still dazed and agrees softly, almost sweetly, “Please?” And take him up into my arms, uncaring he was naked and my pants undone, and brought him back towards my sewing room and towards my dresses with a more open mind and heart. 

Maybe we’d work after all; we would be so beautiful if we did!

\--

Park’s POV

I’m not sure what had happened, from being tortured, to raped, to WANTING it, now willingly in the arms of the man forcing me to forget my outside life in favor of he himself, I wasn’t so bent on leaving now it seemed.  
Sure he got angry quickly, but if I didn’t piss him off, maybe I could ease him into letting me leave for a BIT to let Lisa know I wasn’t dead and let her know what was going on. However-

“Here, I’ll hand them to you, sit here.” I hear Eddie say as he puts me down upon a chair gently and walks over towards a beautiful dress seemingly handmade and gingerly removes it from the figure it sat upon and brought it over.

“You’re a bit heavy, sorry to say so, Darling. Vut we’ll deal with that later, till then, this shouldn’t ve too hard to get into!” I’m told and actually grunt at this statement.

“What,” He asks and I honestly say tartly, arms crossed, naked before this man calling me fat, keeping me hostage, DRILLING HOLES INTO MY FEET, “You just said I was fat!”

“Oh, well, that’s expected of a women, they have more to carry then men-“

“I’M A GUY!” I return forcefully and shrink away as he raises his fingerless gloved hand to strike me again, “Don’t you DARE raise your voice at me again!” And I nod swiftly, hands holding themselves tightly, scared once more of him.

“Now, I’m sorry I get so upset. I just get a vit worried sometimes is all. Here, put this on, I apologize.” He says, handing me the dress again and I nod slowly, taking it carefully from him and see he’s fighting something within, his strange bloodshot eyes almost turning foggy to normal and he growls before turning his back upon me and holds his face.

“Remember, Darling, how I said how a man gets when he wants to know a women?”

“Y-e-es-“ I whisper, slipping on the dress slowly, gently as he keeps speaking, “Seems you’re not a women!”  
“I know, I-I-I told yo-u that.” I return gentler this time and he nods.

“You seem vent on telling me till I lose my patients again.” And I hold my tongue and said instead, “It’s on.”

“Let me see- Ahh, so veautiful!” He says, arms open wide as he turned and saw me sitting on the table, blushing but also bruised and still a bit bloody from his nails, Pyro’s smack, and his bite marks.

“You look so veautiful, oh, everyone will ve jealous! I’ll keep you safe-“

“What about me not being a wome-“ I cry out as I smacked hard across the face and stay looking at the floor as he snarls again, “Damnit, keep telling me this fact I know myself and I’ll slice you in half! I just know I can’t have children vy you!”

I nod slowly and he calms a bit and says slower, “Trager might ve able to fix that, I’ll ask him-“

“You’d change me, am I not beautiful enough?” I wonder and see his eyes glint my way and I look away again.

“Stand up.” He orders and I whimper slowly, “My feet though-“

“What was that?” He asked deeply and I grimace and take myself from the table and stand, trying at least to stand on my tip toes only to whine and slip to the flats of my feet and cry softly in the pain.

“Women endure the same wounds vut for different reasons at different times. You can’t vare me children so you shall vare those wounds you got for running away from me, now, turn around for me, let me see your whole self.” And slowly, tears form in my eyes as I pant in silent pain as I move around in a circle, my feet leaving blood spots on the floor as I moved.

“Veautiful, how does it feel?” He asks and I lie, not wishing to displease him and get hit again my nose bloody now since the smack was not targeted anywhere specific and crashed into it, “It feels wonderful. It’s very beautiful too, you make it yourself?” And this pleases him greatly, “Yes indeed I did. I was a tailor once. I made dresses, some of the vest where I worked.”

“Amazing, one day maybe you can return to that line of work, it seems to make you happy!” I say, not too much a lie spoken, just hoping if he DID choose to leave this hell, I could get out myself in the process.

“Not a vad idea, Darling. After our wedding, we could search for a new home, a place to start our lives over, ve a happy family together, you-“ He takes my hands and leans into me, kissing me deeply as he finishes as he releases my lips, “And me!” And I gulp but smile weakly back up at him and see something dance within his strange blue bloodshot eyes and worried about what worse torment would befall me.

\--

Trager’s POV

Walking around the Asylum turned out to be quiet. Bodies littered everywhere, blood on almost everything. 

Nothing seemed left.

I wondered if leaving would be a good idea now that Eddie was being married. He always told me when he found his bride he’d leave and start a new life.

That’d leave me here-

I recall the trio and smile a bit and wonder if they’d want to leave too and if they wanted, follow me if I chose to leave in the end.

I sit on the lobby’s welcome desk and sigh deeply, kicking my feet out back and forth, wondering on thoughts passing my mind like greased lightning.  
I look to the mostly weed based flowers tied into a bouquet and whisper kindly to it, “You better treat him good, Kid, or ol’Rick’s ganna take you apart,” Then looked up as someone approaches and smile, waving, “Hey, he’s walking already!”

\--

Gluskin’s POV

“Well, it seems he can’t vare me vavies so,” I slap Waylon’s shoulder smartly and finish, beaming; “He’s willingly walking for himself before I carry him away after our wedding!”

“Niiiiice, oh and hey,” Trager says and fetches a bundle of flowers done up wonderfully and hands it to Waylon, taking the most beautiful and putting it into my tuxedo saying as he does so, “Gott’a look nice, both of ya!”

“Trager, thank you so much,” I say and hold him and he back at me. Such a sweet friend, caring, and loving.  
“I’a gott’a go get the trio, I’ll see you shortly!” And he’s gone like a flash and Waylon pipes in, “He was crying.”

“People cry vefore, during, and after weddings, Darling.” I assure and bask in that thought.

Someone crying in joy for this coming occasion, an occasion I never knew would come to me.

“Let’s get ready; the Twin’s should ve there vy now,” And took his arm, the flowers making him look even lovelier now.

“Y-o-ou su-r-re you wa-a-ant m-e-e,” He whimpers and I return, squeezing his arm a bit TOO tightly on purpose, “Whelp, sometimes when you get under my skin, I wonder if I shouldn’t string you up like the rest, vut then-“ I kiss his lips and return, eyes looking deeply into his, “You said ANYTHING so-“

“Plea-se,” He whimpers and I return smartly, “Darling?”  
“N-noth-ing-“ He says weakly and I nod, heading to my makeshift wedding room, the Twins indeed already waiting.

“I completely forgot to ask Trager about the parts, I’m so sorry!” I say, smacking my forehead and the Twins smirk together and reply, bald to hair, “Well, if you don’t have our payment,” “We’ll just go then.”

And for a moment, I feel Waylon relax when suddenly the voice of Trager call out, “My bare ass, you won’t be nice enough to marry the guy without being paid? Geez, alright, I’ll grab the parts, I know, I know, no need ta tell me the one’s needed, I know.”

“Thank you!” I say warmly and Trager nods and waves his hand to signal other bodies to come along and between Frank, the cannibal, and Pyro, was a makeshift cake of parts and blood with two fingers on top, one taller than the other.

“Oh my- Trager,” “Ahh, somethen nice for my Buddy on his big day, nothen but the best for him!” He says warmly and winks his only eye and sits down with Dennis and Silky in the front row.

“Took FOREVER to get Frank to do this but he did!” Pyro says as he slides his finger through the cakes ‘icing’ and nods, “It’s tasty though!”

“Pyro, bad,” Trager says, smacking the burnt faced man’s arm, the finger licking the bloody icing away from his mouth and Pyro smirked, “What?”

“Alright-“

“Can we start?” One Twin then the other asked and Frank and Pyro sat down behind Trager, Dennis, and Silky and listened as the vows were spoken, the death do thy part and so forth spoken, and no one willingly spoke out against our marriage, I looked to Waylon and he, unwillingly doing so to me, smiled and said before kissing him upon the lips, “I do!”

“Weddings are so beautiful!” Frank sobbed and cried into Pyro’s patient suit and he groaned and leaned away from the man.

“Darling,” I ask, jarring him awake and he jerks and looks around, panting some.

“It’s a wedding, he’s got jitters!” Dennis’ Pappy says out and Dennis himself holds his mouth shut and hides himself into a ball.

“Indeed, don’t worry, Darling. I’ll wait.” I assure and brush my hand along the back of his head kindly.

Fifteen minutes pass.

Twenty-

“Darling, what’s wrong?” I ask out, shaking him slowly, trying to shake him from his thoughts and he speaks out softly, “How c-c-an you d-d-d-do this?”

“Do what, marry you? It’s an Asylum, who’s going to deny us of doing so?”

“How ca-a-an you ta-a-a-ke a man f-r-r-om his son’s a-a-a-nd wife l-i-ike this? Did-d-d-n’t YOU’RE past te-e-each you anythi-ing?”

“Here he goes again!” Pyro snarls and starts getting himself up, teeth bared.

“Darling, I don’t understand. Your mi-“

“I’m NOT PROPERTY! ESCPACIALLY not YOU’RE’S!” He shouts, tears falling again as he keeps crying out, “I was raped, sure I began feeling it but it was in weakness, in fear never the less! I’ve been tortured, my feet have holes in them because I tried running away because you not only screamed slurs at me but wielded a KNIFE, my dick and nuts nearly sawed off me because in your mind, I’m some kind’a women you desire to own! You don’t OWN anyone; marriage is between two people that LOVE EACH OTHER! This isn’t love! You don’t seem to UNDERSTAND the WORD! I’ve been beaten for speaking out, telling you when you say ‘women’ that I’m a man!”

“I’m SORRY I didn’t help you before, but Trager failed too and you’re his best friend, what gives, hu?”

“Leave Ma outta this,” Pyro shouts but I hold up a hand to slow him down and say slowly, dripping every word darkly from my lips, “Let him finish, Pyro!” And nod for him to do so and he does without further encouragement.

“I’m SORRY you were raped but you don’t go around RAPING OTHERS, I don’t care how screwed in the head you are, listen NOW and listen good, YOU. DON’T. DO. IT!”

“Quiet, kids,” I tell the Trio when they began to rise up and stare hard at Waylon and hiss, “So, you’re leaving me then?”

“I. HAVE. A. FAMILY! THEY. NEED. ME!”

Family, need, such strange words, such wonder on how it felt to have and feel such things.

“I promised you if I could get out of here that I’d get you all real help, I’ll even visit every DAY if it helps prove to you I care! I’ll even buy you a house, sorry, but everyone will have to LIVE together but its better then here, right? I have the evidence to close this place for good, I had the email, somehow Trager saw it, he must have it somewhere, he can send it if anything. But you HAVE to let me go! I’m a Father, a Husband, a Friend! I’m SORRY I failed in stopping the Engine, SORRY all of you went through hell in here and everywhere else, but you shouldn’t mistreat someone who wants to get away, to see his family again-“

I wanted to believe his words, feel he was being truthful if he was released from the Asylum alive, but-  
“Dennis!” I call and the multi minded man yelps and asks shakingly, “Y-e-e-es Mr. Gl-lusk-in?”

“Follow him out, vefore you go though, we’ll chain you to him so he doesn’t get away-“

“N-n-no ple-e-ease- Oh-h-h PLE-E-EASE no! Oh Mr. Glu-u-uskin! Pleas-s-s-e!” Dennis begs, sobbing on his knees, hands held in a prayer state and wails for me not to have him do this.

“Why him, Man,” Pyro yelps in shock as Trager remains sitting there silently, Waylon now disturbed before me.  
“Why make someone follow me, get chained to me and risk him being killed? To prove I’m not running away, true to my word, what?” Waylon asks lightly before me and I glare at him, feeling angry, hurt, and confused all at once.

“You know them better than me-“

“Quiet!"

“I’ll be true to my word this time; I’ll bring this place down, help everyone this time!”

“Shut up!”

I’ll even bring my family to meet everyone, show them who survived the horrors of this place, teach my son’s to be kind to everyone they meet-“

“SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!” I scream and body checks the smaller man before me.

“GO, GO VEFORE I KILL YOU! DON’T EVER DARE COME VACK! GO, GO AWAY YOU FUCKING WHORE!”

“Pyro, shush!” Trager hushes before Pyro can shout something with me and everyone watches as Waylon runs out of the makeshift wedding room, small blood droplets falling from his constantly ripped open screw holes.

I pant there, body shivering, tears falling and I growl lowly, “All they are are WHORES!”

“No, no, love-“ I pick the small flower Trager gave me and hand it off to him as I walk away stiffly from everyone and whisper as I exist, “Isn’t for me!”

\--

Park’s POV

I stupidly have to stop again because of my feet and hide under a desk and pant.

I recall the dress still upon me and see the weed based flowers still in my hand and my face falls into my hands and scream before sobbing, “FUCK THIS PLAAAAAACE!”

I WAS my fault.

I PROMISED ANYTHING!

But my family!

They must think I was dead!

But I’d be dead here if I dare stay in the arms of that man titled the Groom.

I close my mouth as someone walks along where I’m hidden and shut my eyes tightly, the sound of rusty scissors clipping open and closed as they walked and I knew at once who was coming.

The Doctor, Eddie’s best Buddy!

“You reeeeeeeally caused a stir, Buddy.” I hear him as he sifts through things softly with the blades of his bone shears and I creep into my hiding place deeper.  
“You hurt my Buddy in that stirring too!”

I pant as I see the shears poke into a box big enough for me to hide within and see the shadow of himself turn my way.

“I’d be glad to kill you, but I love my Eddie-Boy too much to do that to him, so instead, come out now, watch, Shears gone.” And he placed them away from himself and waited silently for me to appear.

“I don’t trust you!” I whisper and he hears me and I curse myself for being so dumb.

“We were all born people, Buddy. Shit happens to make us fucked in the head. We’re not all on upstairs. They never gave us the help we needed, then again, ha, which mental hospital you ever hear of that ever really DID?”

“If YOU love him, tell him, why make me go through this?” I bark and Trager snickers darkly and returns, I see himself sitting down cross legged, “Easy, I WAS until YOOOOOOU came along and made him fall head over heels. Haha…Ha.. Fuck man, you have skin, hair, eyes, a smile! What the fuck do I have to please him?”  
“He wants women though.” I return and he laughs deeply, slapping his knee, “Hell man, he’s not sure WHAT he want’s, he’s EDDIE. Poor guy’s been fucked up, down, and sideways!”

I look down and frown.

“I love him but he deserves better. Too bad you have a family already, we’re fucked if you stay here or go home now.”

“I told you all I’d keep my-“

“Who the fuck believes in promises, Buddy? Look what they’ve done to us and so easily we’d believe you’d keep YOUR promise, just like that?”

“I just-t want to-o-o go home to m-y-y boys, my w-i-f-fe!”  
“Whoopy doody Buddy, we’d like to have normal lives but we’re not all lucky!”

I close my eyes and ask, “Why are you speaking to me?” And get a softly, “Because I had a semi normal life before this. I lived outside, had a friend, and a dream. Now, haha- Now-“

“Kid, we all had stories, lives, no one has it perfect, I don’t know nor care about your life before this, but now in a way, your one of us. Leaving or staying though now that we know you have someone waiting, worried for you, will just fuck us over again. We’ll be sent away, maybe without someone we care for, to some place worse.”

I look at the flowers and recall my camcorder lost somewhere, then on Lisa and my boys and hug my knees as Trager weakly gets up, “Your choice Buddy if you fuck us up one way, or another. The nicest thing to do anyways If above anything is is to tell Eddie at a distance how you feel. He’s lost so much and well, I hate the one I love being hurt like this.” And softly, he padded back the way he came, however, the rusty clip clip of his shears didn’t follow!

I look at the flowers, look at the dress then, peek out of my hiding place and see he had kept his promise of keeping them away and think, ‘How can I make this right?’

\--

Trager’s POV

‘Fuck, forgot my shears!’ I growl to myself but wave my hand in defeat and walk on towards Eddie’s hiding place and peek in.

“Hey, Bud.”

“Not now-“ He whispers as he hugs his knees and looks away with pain littering his face.

“I was thinken, just listen a moment,” I say, leaning on the wall, smiling softly his way if he chose to look my way anytime soon, “About leaving here. Like a family, us and the Trio! You know, we’re all we have, we know each other-“

“Trager-“ He says and I nod and slip away sadly with a final, “I know, not now, sorry.” And leave silently, feeling the need to find the shears and ripping into someone, anyone I found now.

I was NOT in the mood and anyone in my way would surely be mistaken of my weak looking self for a change.

\--

Gluskin’s POV

I felt bad for making Trager leave but, I couldn’t. Not now.

I didn’t want anyone near me, not anymore.

“Go AWAY, Trager. You should know not to-“

“You’re not Trager and DEFENETLY not someone I wanted to see again. I said GO!” I bark as Waylon stands where Trager just was.

He puts the flowers gathered by Trager by the doorway and says softly, “I’ll keep my promise!”

“GO!” I scream but he stands firm.

“I promised I’d do anything, shall we kiss here or call everyone back to the alter?”

I bristle, not sure if I should feel excited or enraged.  
“You said so yourself what love is there in this marriage vut false feelings and confused ideas?” I snap and he nods and says, “I did, but how can we change that?”

“Vy you going to those you love most and leaving here!” I say and get up, towering over his smaller form.  
“I’ll stay long enough to help you all find a new home, I heard Trager talking about it with you. I’d be honored to help the man who let me go, found it within himself to let a Father and Husband return to his family!”

I look away forcefully and say darkly, “As everyone else has vut me.” And hear him say kindly back, “Not true!”  
“Oh, now you know everything?” I ask, coming face to face with him and he actually SMILES and says warmly, “I know someone who loves you, and three young men who willingly went to length’s to make your special day something to remember. Even-haha, if I ruined it.”

I simmer some and hiss, “You WILL help us you said?”  
“I promise!” He assures and says, looking behind himself, “Trager kept his when he spoke with me.” And I see the Doctor hadn’t gone too far before Waylon returned to me.

“Little fucker.”

“Noted, I’ll be the only one if you all so desire to know where it is your staying-“

“How are we going to get food and shit?” Trager asks and I see Waylon shrug, “You had the idea, I’m just helping.” And I laugh lightly as Trager gives him a displeased look.

“Is this a deal then?” Waylon asks, hand out to shake and I look at it, then to him, and into his sky blue eyes and nod slowly, taking his smaller hand then pulled him into me and kissed him a last time and whispered, “I’m putting my trust in you, Darling.”

“I’ll be sure to not let anyone down this time then!” He assures and says happily, “How do we get those guys to come?”

And Trager answers with a loud, “LITTLE BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDIES, MAMA TRAAAAAAAAGGY WANTS YOOOOOOOOOOOU!”

“Mama… Traggy?” Waylon asks and I return, “Pyro’s nickname, and he beams and laughs behind a hand.  
“You wanted them, I got’em!” Trager retorts as three sounds of running feet sound close by and one after the other slip and fall, unable to stop fast enough and say together, “We’re here, Ma!” And Trager motioned to his ‘kids’ in a ‘here they are’ manor.

“First and foremost, in a family, as I teach my boys if I get mad at them or they with me, we apologize, maybe say something to Dennis for willingly selling him to me as bait to keep me under watch!” Waylon says and me and Dennis stare at each other and he whimpers, hiding under the body of Silky.

“I’m sorry, Dennis. I was angry and hurt and confused. Am I forgiven?”

And quickly he says a stuttering, “Y-e-e-es Mr. Gl-u-uskin,” Before hiding away again and I look to Waylon.  
“Now, let’s find you all a place to call home!”

\--

Park’s POV

It’s been nearly a month now since Mount Massive happened.

I was reunited with my family and sent the email around the world even though it’d cause trouble later. I’d keep my promise this time! And today, I was bringing my family out to see the survivors of said Asylum and willingly, Lisa and my son’s agreed to do so.

I park the jeep that once belonged to Miles, by the tags hanging from the dashes review, and climb out and ease my son’s excitement with another warning to be calm around them and with Lisa following beside me, we walked up to the once rather run down home now partly fixed up and hooked up to a power line, with the email sent, I said refugees unwilling to be named needed power and help and it was given by the corp. I worked for without trouble.

Dennis sat outside on the porch in a rocking chair and on sight of me and my family he froze, twitched, then whimpered out, “Maaaaaaaa!?”

“Who’s here, I’ll- It’s the little-“ “No, Pyro, adult manors, not slurs!” Trager says, holding the half burnt faced mans mouth shut, as the man being held grumbled and wriggled.

“Keeping promises I see?” Trager notes with a smirk as I come up and say lightly, motioning, “This is my wife, Lisa, and my son’s here, Ben and Lincoln.”

“Hello, we’ve been told your stories and may I just say it’s amazing! Saving my husband like you did.”

“Saved hu?” Trager asks, only eyebrow raised and I nod, winking.

“Eddie, Silky, Twins, TWINS make sure your dressed, we have people!” Trager called out, still holding Pyro’s mouth who looked steamed.

Frank too had followed, half shaven now, at least for today and looked at my kids and muttered to himself about food, kiddy tenders, and drooled.

“Darling,” Eddie greeted and hugged me tightly and I yelped by the heavy tightness of the hug received. “Hiiiiiiiii-gaaaaaah, Eddie!” I wheeze as he puts me down and I hear my back cracking.

“He’s TALL!” Ben says shocked then my wife looks away, pointing out, “Umm-“

“TWINS,” Trager yowls as the two Twins, naked as could be stood by the open doorway, looking out.

I cover my son’s eyes and look away myself and hear both muse darkly to each other, “They look, bothered!”

“Indeed, they do!"

“Get back in the house if you’re not putting pants on!” Trager, Mother like, said, closing the door as Silky came out next.

“Is he a mummy?” Lincoln asks and Lisa says quickly, “Shush now, that’s rude!” But get’a soft, “Maybe,” From the Silky crazed Variant.

“Cool,” Both our boys gawk and Trager says, “Can’t really’a go inside with naked one and two in there, so’a, wanna sit out here then?”

“That’d be nice.” Lisa said and guiding our son’s amongst the survivors, walks along towards another set of chairs as Trager watches and says rather nicely, “They seem worth returning for.” And in return I reply kindly, “As the same for you with these guys.”

“Indeed, we all are!” Eddie finished and held me and Trager along the sides and whispered, “Our big happy family,” Before pulling us along to join our grouped up family gathering on the front porch.


End file.
